


Bead for bead.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal stuff, Blow Job, Bowchickabowow, Cute, Doesnt even begin propper just right in it, First Times, Fluff, Gay, Get it?, Hand Job, Hilarious title, In it?, M/M, Nice nice times, No? Oh ok, and stuff, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: "An attractive horse? No? "Locus pushed himself a bit out before forcefully in again, "you think I'm attractive?" He smirked.Before Felix could answer Locus had already started to thrust in and out, whatever Felix was going to say ended up slurs and babble."What?" Locus teased."I said---"





	Bead for bead.

* * *

Locus slowly inserted an anal bead plug; for _each_ ball Felix tensed up.

" _Relax_ " Locus purrs into his ear.  
"I've **never** had _anything_ up there, **OK??** "  
He said with a shaky breath before locking eyes "I'm ~~sorry~~ , it's _just_ \--"  
Without hesitation Locus pushed it all in, Felix grabs the taller man shoulders and crooks his back " _fuchh_ " Felix gasps out.

  
" _How's that?"_ Locus smirks, he can feel the lube slide down his thighs.  
Felix props himself up better, he kissed Locus forehead; gentle kiss.

Locus slowly pulls out bead for bead; he could _feel_ the muscles tense and relax for each ball.

When it was out he flipped Felix around, earning a few 'wait what's '.  
Felix, who was now in a upside down position; held himself up with his arms.

"Locs?"  
"..."  
"Locus? _What_ \--" he stopped as he felt a finger circle his rim, swallowing he tried to get a better grip but ended up slamming his face into the floor.

"Felix-!" Locus leaned over to him; caressing his companion's face, _his red embarrassed face._  
"That **_better not_** be the hand you **just** touched me with" he said with a smirk.  
Locus lifted the finger and stuck it in his own _mouth_ , Felix's eyes widened; a faint blush glowing over his cheeks.

Locus took the finger out with a _pop_ and leaned over to Felix's ear, _hot air_ sent shivers down the oranged haired's spine.  
He slowly massaged Felix's opening; playing _just_ inside of it.

"I rather _like_ the taste of it"  
Locus nibbled on Felix's earlobe as he carefully pushed his finger further in, Felix crooked his back at the sensation, _two_ fingers in- _three_...

Felix gasped for ~~each~~ finger; Locus planted kisses down his neck and chest.  
With his free hand he rubbed the sensitive head slowly,  just enough to cause _friction_.

 

He pulled out his fingers and slowly put in the toy again; he cupped Felix's balls, while the other hand teased the opening of the other's member.

Small moans and grunts came out; Locus looked up to see Felix's eyes _glittering_.

"We..." Felix cleared his throat "haven't done--"  
"Not so... _intimately_ no" Locus cut in.

He leaned himself up and gently kissed Felix's lips; Felix let himself relax into the kiss.

 "We should--" Felix started "--do this _kind_... more"  
Locus leaned back; surprised at this side of Felix, he smiled "I agree" before lowering himself to suck the _twitching member_.

Felix grabbed Locus' hair as he took him in whole; a small growl escaping Locus throat.  
" _S-sorry_ "

  
Locus let his tongue _zigzagging_ down the ridge, and around his balls, sucking on them.  
Felix gasped; he let his own hand down to stroke but his hand was slapped away.

  
" **No**." Locus said before continuing sucking.  
" _L-Locus--_ " the whimpers only turned Locus on more, he rotated his tongue around one.  
"G-god-- Locs... _please_ \--" hearing Felix pant heavily his name caused him to stop.

  
Locus twirled the head clockwise with his thumb, he gave pressure on the top and ghosting his mouth over it, finally added tongue. He twirled around the head and he lifted his head up and made a suction, _over and over again._

The plug had gotten pushed out; honestly Locus had _forgotten_ about it, he lifted Felix's hips up.  
"Looks good" he murmured to himself.

He reached for the lube as he whispered into Felix's ear, "if it _hurts_ , tell me. If it's _good_... **tell me** " Felix nodded.

While Locus lubed himself up he put a finger in Felix to make the entrance wet.  
"Ready?"  
Felix gulped "yes"  
Locus nodded and started to push himself in; Felix grabbed Locus' arms and _gasped, digging his nails in._  
Half in, Locus stopped **"are you alright?"**

Felix knew Locus was _big_ , but he wasn't prepared for it to _feel_ **bigger** , his eyes watered up at the _pain_ and _pleasure_ that filled his body.

 **"Felix"**  
" _Yea_ , yeah _im_ \--" he swallowed " I'm alright"  
Locus moved a bit back before pushing _the rest_ in, Felix's legs got lifted up and placed on Locus shoulders.  
A tear fell down Felix's cheek, Locus _nuzzled_ his neck; a small sniffle was heard after.

"Too _soon_?"  
Felix shaked his head.  
"You're just _bigger_ than I thought" he snorted. "After all, you **did _just_** take my _virginity_ "

Locus moved away; observing Felix. He was right, other than _blow_ and _hand_ _jobs_... Felix was virgin _but so was Locus._

  
"Heh... guess I did " he finally said, running his fingers through his long hair, that was originally in a ponytail.

  
"You'll give _yours_ to **me** right?" Felix bit his lip.  
"Think you deserve it" Locus smiled gently.  
" _Hell yes I do!_ I just took in a **horse**!"

  
Locus knitted his eyebrows, not pleased by being called a _horse_.

"An _attractive_ horse? No? " Felix tried.  
Locus pushed himself a bit out before forcefully in again, " _you_ think I'm attractive?" He smirked.

Before Felix could answer Locus had already started to thrust in and out, whatever Felix was going to say ended up slurs and babble.

" _What_?" Locus teased.  
**"I said---"**  
Locus slammed his length in him, he pulled out fully; letting his head ghost just outside Felix's opening.

Felix's legs were _shaking_ , his hole was open and _twitching_.

Locus rammed Felix's prostate _without_ warning, loud moans escaping Felix.

 

His pace was that of; slow out, fast in, he stroked Felix the opposite way.

Finally Locus felt the muscles clench around him,  _ ~~white~~ fluid_ dropping out of Felix.  
Locus rode him and made sure he felt the most pleasured.  
More and more dripped out; it was _concerning_ that it didn't _spray out_ like it used to but, _dripped_.

Locus grabbed Felix's member and moved it to his own pace; it must've done something for it returned to it ~~_normal_~~ _liquid self_.

 

A few moans of his name caused him to _empty_ himself _deep_ _inside_ Felix; who's legs spread as the hot fluid was being sprayed inside his walls.

After both was done; Locus pulled out, gravity not on his side, he managed to help Felix to the bathroom.

He placed him in the tub; he seemed to be unconscious. He washed Felix before himself.

Felix woke up; his words were _scrambled_ , his balance was worse.  
"Here--" Locus helped him to the bed, "gotta clean up the mess in the living room, I'll be right back"  
Felix mumbled something but nevertheless didn't move.

* * *

 

Few minutes passed and Locus returned with sandwich and a glass of water.

It's not the first time he'd have to _'feed'_ Felix food, but it was the first time Felix had _let_ him without argue.

"Feeling better?" Locus put away the plate.  
"I'm feeling great" Felix said with a mouthful.  
_**"Really?"** _ Locus flipped him around pulled down his pants.  
Felix's butt was _sore_ and _cum_ was slightly dripping out.  
"Are you _sure_?" He said as he gave a small _spank_.  
"Tchh-- yes I'm **fine** "

Locus flipped him around again, placing himself on top of him; locking eyes.  
"Ready for **round two** then?"  
Felix's eyes widened " **oh** _uhm I, uh_ " he stuttered out.

  
Locus smirked "I was joking"  
Felix sighed, "I can _always_ repay the favour but in a form of a **blow job**?"

"It's _not_ a favour " Locus shaked his head "but I won't say no to a blow job... _later,_ when you can stand on your own again."  
He nuzzled into Felix's neck, Felix smiled.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, where to begin... so I wrote this and just, Idunno.
> 
> You know when you can't find the fiction you write it yourself... ^-^" right?
> 
> Hope I spaced it alright, and hope you liked it!  
> (Tell me if something is wrong though please?)


End file.
